Cherry Pie
by nelsonladies
Summary: Dean and Sam find a new Bakery/Coffee shop nearby, and they go to check it out. There they meet the brothers Castiel and Gabriel, who seem to be the people the boys need at the moment
1. Chapter 1

A smell of Freshly brewed coffee and fresh-out-of-the-oven pastries hit Sam Winchester as he entered the small town kansas bakery with his brother. The place was small, and it had just recently opened up. Dean had begged Sam to go with him, because there was finally, finally a place nearby that would sell good pie, and "You need to have some sugar Sammy. You can't just eat lettuce for the rest of your life". Sam smiled at the smell, because it had been months since he'd stepped foot in to a bakery.

Dean practically ran to the counter, His eyes widening at the chalkboard filled with names of pastries and coffees. The list seemed endless. Where could he start? There was lattes and espressos, but that didn't matter to him. He always took his coffee black. He looked at the list of baked goods available, and nearly gasped when he saw that there was an entire board just for pies. He couldn't decide between apple or cherry, and finally decided to ask the barista (Who he had yet to even acknowledge, due to the fact that _Dean was getting pie_ ) for help picking.

"Uhh.. Which do you prefer? Apple or ch" Dean looked at the man standing behind the counter, and almost forgot how to breathe. Intense blue eyes stared into his. His name tag read Castiel, which Dean committed to memory without even thinking about it. Castiel had raven colored hair, and eyes that managed to look serious and sad at the same time. Over all, the man looked mysterious.

"Cherry" Dean finished, hoping that he hadn't paused too long when he noticed Castiel.

"Well, they are both good, but I myself prefer cherry. However, if you would like to try a piece of each, I may have some samples for you."

"Oh.. Yeah, that would be great" Dean said, shoving his hands in his pockets. Sam stood next to him, and Dean hadn't even realized when he had got there. Castiel was at the back counter struggling to get a small piece of pie onto a plate.

"Excuse me, but I have a few questions about the food here. Mainly ingredients" Sam said with a serious look.

"Well, I'm just the one who handles the money and serving and everything. My brother is the one who makes everything. He'd be happy to answer your questions." the man said with a smile that melted Dean's heart. He could feel himself start to blush.

"Oh, it's alright. I don't want to bother him if he's working" Sam waved his hand dismissing the notion.

"It's a fairly slow day. I'm sure he's not too busy. Knowing him, he's only in the kitchen so I don't catch him eating the merchandise." Castiel opened up the door to the kitchen, and Sam walked in. Dean and Cas were left alone.

"Your pie platter is ready. It'll be 3.00$"

"Three dollars? You gave me four pieces of pie. Do I get a discount because I'm cute or something?" Dean had no clue where his confidence came from, a minute ago he was too flustered to complete his sentences. The Barista blushed and looked down at his shoes.

"Something like that I suppose."

"Well, like you said, You're not terribly busy right now, so maybe you'd like to sit with me and chat while we eat this pie." Dean said, embracing his newly found (and soon to be gone, he was sure) confidence. Castiel blushed even more.

"I'm sorry, I can't"

"Oh! I'm sorry" Dean could have kicked himself. Of course he didn't want to sit and chit chat with his customer. Why did he have to be so dumb? He tried to explain himself

"I didn't mean to impose, I understand. I just thought maybe..." He was cut off.

"No, I want to, it's just I have to work" Castiel frowned, and thought for a minute.

"Although" Cas continued "I do get a thirty minute break soon. I'm sure Gabe won't mind if I move it forward twenty minutes or so." Dean grinned and his eyes sparkled, the lights above catching them and reflecting off the green orbs. Castiel grabbed the platter of pies and sat across from Dean.

"So, My name is Dean Winchester, and that was my brother Sam. He's a bit of a health nut, which explains why he wanted to know about the "Ingredients" or whatever. I figure, if it tastes good, it can't be all that bad for you" Dean chuckled. He couldn't think of the last time he'd done that.

"My name is Castiel Novak. And do not worry about your brother. My brother Gabriel loves to talk about his cooking. He's always happy to explain to anyone who will listen."

"Alright Cas. So, you work here at a bakery. What's that like?" Dean asked, eyeing the pie thoughtfully and picking up a bit of the Cherry with his fork.

"It is interesting. Gabe is quite the trickster, so I often find myself with Chicken broth instead of tea, or my hands superglued to the coffee pot. But I do enjoy it. There are many people who come here that I enjoy watching."

"I don't think I could work here. Too many jerks come into shops, acting like they know everything there is to know about owning a business." Dean shoved the fork in his mouth, and audibly moaned. Cas's cheeks burned bright red, and he looked down at the table.

"That was.. Um. I don't know how to respond after you made that noise" Now it was Dean's turn to blush.

"Sorry, it was.. Um, This is really good pie. Would you like any?" Dean asked, trying to lighten the mood.

"Sure. Thank you Dean Winchester." He looked around for his fork, and realized he'd forgotten to bring one for himself. Dean noticed at the same time, and interjected before the man could leave.

"It's okay. You can use this fork. I mean, If that's okay with you. I'm just enjoying talking to you. I don't want you to have to get up if you don't want to" Castiel smiled once again, and Dean could feel himself melt. There was no way that he'd be able to stand up now, all his muscles were far too weak.

"Why thank you Dean." The men continued speaking to one another. Dean could feel himself getting pulled into the life of this man he had just met. Castiel was so articulate, and when he told stories it was like Dean was there for himself. He wouldn't mind listening to Castiel speak for hours. Dean imagined himself sitting on a bed with Cas, leaning on his chest as he heard the most amazing stories from a deep rough voice. Dean could practically feel his head rise and fall with Castiel's chest, as well as the warmth that he was sure his lunch date would emit.

Without thinking, Dean had placed his hand midway on the table, and he only noticed when the other man began to slowly inch his forward. Dean pretended not to notice, and focused on keeping a straight face, rather than the absolutely giddy one he was fighting to keep away.

Eventually, their hands brushed against each other. Both pretended not to notice, as they passed the fork back and forth, alternating between flavors of pie. Dean tried his best to not attack the cherry, remembering that it was Cas's favorite.

Both men slightly blushed when their fingers finally intertwined, but neither vocalized their feelings. At last, there was only one bite of cherry pie left.

"Dean, would you like the last piece?" Castiel asked, wide eyed.

"No, You can have it. It is your favorite after all."

"Is that why you've barely touched it? I can assure you Dean, I've had plenty, and I can always have more. I insist you take it." Dean smiled and grabbed the fork from Cas's unoccupied hand. He scooped up the last piece of pie and ate it. His eyes rolled upwards in pleasure, and he let out a groan of pleasure. Castiel's face turned redder than the first time that had happened, and his eyes shot down to the table once again.

"Well, I'm sure you'd still like to taste it? Just a bit. Everybody likes pie." Dean said, with a mischievous smile.

"How am I to taste the pie if you've already eaten it?" Dean released his grip on the Barista's hand, which was more difficult than he had imagined. He then walked over to Cas's side of the booth, and sat next to him so that their sides were touching. Dean leaned in, and next thing he knew he was being kissed by a handsome boy who tasted like pumpkin pie. Their lips mashed against each other, and their hands wandered. Dean gave himself a mental point for correctly guessing that Cas would be warm.

When they broke apart, Dean turned away and grabbed a napkin. He pulled out a pen from his pocket and scribbled down his number. He tucked it into Cas's shirt and whispered

"Call me soon. Okay? I really like you". Castiel nodded and leaned in so his lips were almost touching the freckled boy's.

"I'll bring pie"


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn't believe that he'd let Dean talk him into this. He was sure this entire place was one giant cavity, and he didn't want anything to do with it. However, he had promised Dean that he'd at least try something, and seeing the way Dean lit up when he entered the bakery, Sam knew he couldn't break his word.

The barista had been kind enough to direct him to the kitchen, and he had been told that the chef, or baker, or whatever, would be willing to answer his questions. Sam pushed through the door and entered a large room filled with counters and cabinets, and several bags of flour left open. A man in a green apron stood with his back towards Sam, hunching over a mixing bowl of what appeared to be frosting. Upon hearing the door open, the man called out, but Didn't even bother to look up.

"Hey Cassie. What's the deal?" He sang. Sam took a step back, and tried to reply.

"Um, I'm not 'Cassie". Your brother let me in here. I just have a f ew questions to ask about the food here, If you don't mind.". The chef turned around and stood up straight, and Sam got to see that he was a good half foot shorter than himself. He had chestnut hair and whiskey eyes, and he managed to obtain an aura of humor, despite the fact that He had yet to hear more than one sentence from him.

Upon seeing Sam, The man's eyebrows shot right up. He waggled them a bit, smirking.

"I'd be happy to answer any questions for _you,_ Sasquatch." He bit his lip and scanned Sam (Who was standing rather uncomfortably stiff) up and down, then proceeded to grin devilishly.

"Well.." Sam began "My brother took me here, and he'll eat anything you set in front of him, so long as it doesn't have vegetables. I'm a bit different. I was wondering what the healthiest thing you sold here is? And do you buy your fruit from places that use preservatives?" Sam shifted uncomfortably, hands jammed in his pockets.

"Ahhh. Well, I love me some sugar, but my little bro Cassy always wants "Healthy options" for the customers, so we actually do have quite a bit of health food. All our fruits are grown by our cousin Luke. He owns this huge farm, and everything is organic and cruelty free, so you're all set." The man grinned, and Sam felt it was contagious, because he felt himself grinning as well.

"That's good. So, what's your favorite thing here?"

"Well, kiddo, Like I said, I've got quite the sweet tooth, so my favourite thing is probably the strawberry cream puffs, but those aren't what I would call "Healthy", so... However, the Carrot cake isn't half bad, and I've got a fresh batch coming out of the oven in" He checked his watch, then continued "Six minutes. So if you'd like to stick around, I'm sure we could get you something. I'm Gabriel by the way."

"That would be great. And I'm-"

"One hot piece of ass" Gabe finished for him. Sam's eyes widened and his face turned a deep shade of red.

"I'm Sam." He managed to gulp, putting his hand up to cover his smile.

"Well Sammy, Help me take these things outta the oven, and we can chat and eat."

"Um.. I'm sure my brother will want to sit with me, So I don't know if I can" Gabe rolled his eyes, and looked at Sam with a look that said 'Oh _Please_ ".

"You mean Heart eyes out there? I'm sure your brother is enjoying a nice conversation with Cassie out there, and I'm willing to bet they don't want to be interrupted."

"What do you mean by that?" Sam inquired.

"Umm Hello? Were you even out there? The way they looked at each other? Your brother has probably got his tongue inside Cas's mouth by now. It's not such a bad thing, considering the fact that Cassie hasn't seen any action for a while now." Gabe took a few steps closer."And kissing is always fun". He stared right into Sam's eyes, and then turned around to grab oven mitts at the "Ding!" of the oven. Sam watched as Gabriel pulled out the circular cake, then the bowl of frosting he'd been making earlier. He skillfully removed the cake from its mold, and Iced it artfully within the minute. There was almost enough spinning to make Sam feel queasy. Gabe cut the cake, and put one large piece on a plate, and grabbed two forks.

He plopped down on the floor, sitting cross legged, and watched as Sam awkwardly followed suit, gangly legs proving it difficult for him to sit down so low.

"So, this is a great place for our first date, isn't it? The floor of a nearly bankrupt bakery kitchen." Gabe waggled his eyebrows in a teasing way again, while Sam's nearly hit his hairline.

"D-Date? This is a date? When did I.. did you.. Just.. Why?" Sam was sure he was being teased again. He couldn't remember the last time he'd been on a date, not since before his father went missing. That was what? 5 years ago? 7? He and Dean had settled down since then. Dean got himself a job as a mechanic, and they shared a nice one story house. He worked as an Author, and he knew how to make a roast chicken. He figured that he'd been pretty normal, until now. He had honestly not even considered going on a date for years. It wasn't that he wasn't ready, the thought just hadn't crossed his mind. Dean on the other hand, brought home men and women from time to time, but they never lasted more than a month. Suddenly though, once the prospect of a date was brought up, Sam could tell that he wanted to go on a date, badly. And to make matters better (Or worse, depending on sam thought of it), He realized that he wanted to go on a date with the man in front of him.

"Because Sam-o. I'm clearly the most attractive being in all of history, and you're nearly as attractive as I am. That makes us a power couple. Plus, you seem pretty great, and I think you'd balance me out well. Cas usually does that, but I can't depend on him for everything. And if it's going as I suspect out there, I won't be seeing much of Cas for a while. Also- Our hands fit together, see?" With that, the smaller man lunged for Sam's hand, and held it tightly with his own. He then proceeded to scootch over to Sam, until there was no space between them and their sides were warm from each other's body heat. To Gabe's delight, Sam didn't pull his hand back, or move away. They sat in comfortable silence for a moment until Sam removed his hand. A wave of disappointment flashed over Gabe, until Sam placed the same hand around Gabe's waist and pulled him in tighter. They both breathed a sigh of relief, and went back to eating their carrot cake.

The shop's music played softly in the background, and as the song switched, Sam recognized the first few words of "Kiss the girl" From The Little Mermaid. He didn't want to know why he recognized it, and fortunately he didn't have much time to consider it. The next thing he recognized were a pair of warm, sweet lips on his own. He nearly fell back in surprise, but managed to semi-catch himself so He wasn't fully on the floor. Gaberiel kissed him harder, and Sam found himself kissing back. They kissed until neither could breathe. The boys separated for a moment to catch their breath, and Sam grabbed his hair and pulled him back in. They stayed like that for some time, sitting on the bakery floor, with Gabe's hands on Sam's neck and pulling his hair, and Sam's hands on Gabe's waist. When they finally broke apart, Sam was the first one to speak.

"It said kiss the _girl_. Not that I'm objecting. How about a proper second date soon? Does tonight work for you?" Sam smiled, and Gabe noticed his dimples.

"Anytime works if I'm going out with you Sam. I'll grab you my number."

When the men decided they'd been in the kitchen for long enough, They walked out, not surprised to see Dean and Cas sitting on the Same side of the booth. Everyone said their goodbyes.

When they rode home in the Impala, both Dean and Sam noticed the other's hair was disheveled, but decided not to mention anything because both were sure theirs was as well.


End file.
